pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Radicus1141/KaPRPT- In Which Flamber and Pikachu Are Questioned and Shiru Has a Good Idea
Hello, everybody! Today I'm here to give you the second part to KaPRPT. I'm really sorry for how long this took, I had to jump through one or two hoops with Skype. But since that's all fixed now, I'm happy to announce that I'll be posting RPs, more or less, every weekend from now on! So get excited~ Kleat and Pikachu RP Thing: '-In Which Flamber and Pikachu Are Questioned and Shiru Has a Good Idea-' Meanwhile, Pikachu and Flamber are approached two policemen. Flamber: Ahh, I didn't do it! Pikachu: Flamber. Anyway, good day officer. {Officer 1}: "Good day to you, Mr. Pikachu." {Officer 2}: "GET UP, SOLDIER! FESS UP! OR I'LL SMACK YOU UP! TO KINGDOM COME!" He quickly pulls a portable table out, just so he can slam his hands down on it. He leans forward. {Officer 2}: "WHAT'VE YOU GOT TO SAY, SOLDIER." Flamber: .... He's a soldier? {Officer 2}: "YOU SMART-MOUTHIN' ME?!" {Officer 1}: "We're here to address the subject of a Pokemon known by the name of, 'Kleat S. Malkovich.' Does this name mean anything to you?" Flamber: Am I smart mouthing you... Or dumb mouthing you? Ohhhh! Pikachu: Flamber, politely shut up. Anyhow, yes I know him! He is my partner in scientific studies. In fact, we've been looking for him. The officer, who had been required to approach every Pikachu he encountered, sighs in relief. {Officer 1}: "Thank God." {Officer 2}: "MY THROAT IS HOARSE. LISTEN UP, SOLDIERS. THIS GUY IS FACING SERIOUS CHARGES, SO TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW!!" Other Pikachu: Nutcases... Flamber: Serious charges!? What'd he do? {Officer 1}: "We are not authorized to give out that information at the moment. We only need to know if your friend has ever experienced homicidal tendencies, or is affected, that you know of, by any brain defects or mental illnesses. We are also required, since he is officially recognized as a 'Mon, to ask if he has ever gone into a feral state before." Flamber: lost You do the talking, Pik. Pikachu: Very well. One, Kleat has never displayed homicidal tendencies in the full year that I have known him, nor does he have signs of this in the past. Two, his brain is perfectly healthy and free of any mental defects. If anything it's just "too advanced" if I could say. Lastly, Kleat has never gone into a feral state and lives a civilized life similar to the other hunanized Pokemon of this fair city. Further questions? {Officer 2}: "WHAT'RE YOU HOLDING BACK FROM US, SOLDIER?! I CAN SMELL LIES FROM A MILE AWAY!" {Officer 1}: "...We may need your information. Both of you. And I would expect court summons. Soon." Flamber: What info do you need? I'm 2 feet 7 inches tall, I'm a Sagittarius, my favorite color is orange. I like most foods except chocolate and turnips. The former because of allergies the latter gives me gas. Pikachu: *as he's rambling* How soon would you need this? {Officer 1}: "As soon as we decide it's appropriate." Pikachu: Good heavens, what a conundrum. Where is Kleat anyway? Do you have him? {Officer 2}: "HE RAN, SOLDIER." {Officer 1}: "I'd like to thank you for your time. Investigations should be happening soon. We need to make sure nobody else was involved in... Whatever happened. Just be cooperative." Pikachu: We will try our best, officer... bows Have a nice day. {Officer 1}: "You too." {Officer 2}: "I'VE GOT MY EYE ON YOU, 'CITIZEN!'" The two depart, taking the portable table with them. Flamber: I wonder where he keeps that. Pikachu: Flamber, Kleat is in serious trouble! If we don't figure something out soon he could be arrested! Flamber: This kind of reminds me of last summer. Ah, crazy times... But in all seriousness, where could he have run off too? Pikachu: I haven't the foggiest... Meanwhile, Shiruru is still texting, seated near the voz. Kleat takes out his chainsaw again, and then a large muffin.He then uses the chainsaw to cut into the muffin, and gives an equal piece to everyone. {Kleat}: "Such a pity they wouldn't let me explain...!" Shiruru: Thanks! And yeah... they were pretty relentless. She takes a bite. Shiruru: Fear does strange things to people, especially when Pokemon and dangerous machinery are involved. {Kleat}: "I believe what the woman back there did might've been a hate crime!" {Wobbuffet}: "Wwwaaa!" Shiruru: It kinda wasn't helping with the things those people were spewing either. She looks at her phone. Shiruru: Chiko's probably wondering what's keeping me. We were supposed to watch a movie together this afternoon! {Kleat}: "Perhaps you may want to avoid heading into town for the time being...! I'm not sure how serious this is." Shiruru: You're right. Security has been kinda high lately. Did you hear about that Gothitelle that accidentally stole a scarf and they tracked her all the way to East Sinnoh? {Kleat}: "I did, in fact! She then spontaneously combusted. I do hope that doesn't happen to us...!" Shiruru: Me too! I'm certainty not fire-proof! She looks out of a primitive window of the hut. {Kleat}: "...I wonder if Lunatyr is fine being on his own. We didn't tell him we'd be gone this long! But he is more of a solitary type." Shiruru: Oh, that's right, you stayed with him! He is pretty introverted, but I'm sure he's wondering where you two are. {Kleat}: "I certainly wouldn't want to get him wrapped up in this, though! Hm. We need to go about this carefully!" Shiruru: Mmhm! Hey, have you ever considered disguises? {Kleat}: "Ahah! Shiru, you have the most impeccable ideas!" He pulls out some materials from his toolbelt, including cloth and a high-tech seeing machine. {Kleat}: "Disguises are perfect! In fact, we'll make our own!" Shiruru: Yaaay~ They'll be stylish AND functional. She picks up material. Shiruru: Wobbuffet, join us! {Wobbuffet}: Salutes "Wwwooobbuffet!" He comes over while Kleat sets out everything in an organized fashion. Shiruru: Okay boys, time to bring out our inner metrosexual! She begins to put her stuff together. {Wobbuffet}: (>w<)7 '-End of Part 2-' Welp, there you are! This part was a tad short, I know. But don't worry, there's a lot more coming! In fact, we've even got the debut of a new character on the way. As always, comments and feedback are encouraged. Thank you, and I'll be seeing you all soon. .3. Category:Blog posts Category:Roleplay Posting Category:KaPRPT